Danser sur la corde
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Faire face au prince Jing tient du numéro d'équilibriste...


Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone (Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème « **Idiot** ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décalé de la nuit. La rédaction manuscrite a duré une petite heure. La reprise à l'ordi... Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas regardé.

.

* * *

**Danser sur la corde**

.

Faire face au prince Jing tient du numéro d'équilibriste et parfois, quand il te pose une question ou fait une remarque à laquelle tu ne peux répondre honnêtement, tu penses aux danseurs de corde que tu as pu voir dans des troupes ambulantes quand tu étais enfant. Mais le numéro de Mei Changsu est bien différent de ceux des danseurs de corde de ton enfance.

Quand tu fais face à Xiao Jingyan, tu ne danses pas sur une seule corde. Il y en a toujours une autre qui se cache sous celle du stratège qui interagit avec le maître qu'il s'est choisi. Il y a cette corde beaucoup plus familière sur laquelle tu t'engages sans même t'en rendre compte.

C'est un geste…

Ce sont quelques mots…

C'est une question… Du Prince Jing.

C'est un rappel… Pour toi.

C'est un rappel que sous la corde qui lie le stratège à son maître, il y a celle qui lie Lin Shu à Xiao Jingyan. Mais pour obtenir ce que tu veux (Ce qu'il veut…), tu ne peux pas (Tu ne dois pas !) danser sur cette corde-là.

Mais parfois (Parfois !), il se montre plus têtu qu'une mule et Mei Changsu est incapable de lui faire entendre raison…

.O.

« Xiao Jingyan , arrête-toi tout de suite !

-Messire Su, quoi que vous disiez, vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter.

-Si je ne vous arrête pas aujourd'hui, que voulez-vous faire ? Vous ruez dans le palais et forcer l'empereur à relâcher Wei Zheng ou diriger vos gardes et attaquer le bureau Xuanjing pour le secourir ?

-C'est toujours mieux que d'être égoïste et de ne rien faire ! Les gens du manoir Jing sont tous des guerriers endurcis, ils ne feront pas une chose pareille.

-Xiao Jingyan ! Tu es loyal et honorable mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas une once de cervelle ! Le feu de Meiling d'il y a treize ans n'a-t-il donc pas été assez féroce ? Le sang du manoir du Prince Qi n'a-t-il donc pas assez coulé ? Combien de vie veut-tu encore jeter ? Dis-le moi !

-Je…

-Je me moque de savoir si vous me faites confiance ou pas. Ce n'est pas important. Mais sans mes stratégies, vous serez incapable de sauver Wei Zheng. Quand tout sera en ruine et que vous descendrez aux enfers, comment allez-vous faire face à votre frère aîné ? Comment allez-vous faire face à Lin Shu ? »

.O.

Au milieu de la nuit, il a rejoint le passage secret qui lie son manoir à la maison de son stratège. Il a une erreur à réparer. Mais quand il s'arrête sur la dernière marche des escaliers qui lui permettent d'accéder au tunnel reliant le manoir Jing à la maison de Mei Changsu, il constate que la cloche dont il a coupé la corde plus tôt dans la journée est déjà réparée.

Son stratège est un homme appliqué qui sait anticiper ses demandes et ses actions…

Il contemple la cloche et sa nouvelle corde pendant un long moment. Il jurerait presque entendre un rire joyeux puis une voix qui murmure « Stupide buffle des rivières » d'un ton affectueux mais il y a eu des moments où le surnom et l'insulte n'ont rien eu d'affectueux. Il y a eu des fois où le surnom et l'insulte ont été suivis d'un long sermon qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui qu'il a reçu aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait face à ces éclairs de familiarité au contact de Mei Changsu. En temps normal, il se précipite sur eux comme un taureau furieux devant lequel on agite un tissu rouge mais il n'en a pas été capable aujourd'hui car Chiyan est une blessure qui ne s'est jamais refermée et que tout le monde cache comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La plaie était découverte et à vif aujourd'hui et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit...

Parce que les manières si familières de Mei Changsu mettent cette blessure à vif aussi sûrement que le souvenir de ceux qui ont perdu la vie il y a treize ans.

Parce que parfois (Parfois !), il voudrait presque que quelqu'un d'autre se cache sous les airs polis de Mei Changsu tout en sachant pertinemment qu'une chose pareille ne pourra jamais arrivé. Le feu de Meiling y a veillé.

…

* * *

Bon, j'avais promis que je ferais un truc sur Lin Shu et ses masques à Océ et Aqua. C'est fait non ?


End file.
